Nira Thiloriasien
Nirelie Thilorilasien was born 42 years ago to Imiele Thilorilasien, a descendant of the proud line of the historical Elvish Warrior Lord Thilorilas, who served as the ambassador of the High Elves in the Human City of Waterdeep. There, the Lady Im’iele, an Elf in her prime, caught the fancy of a Human courtier of a middling noble line at an embassy ball, and took him as a paramour, thus indirectly growing closer to the Human elite of the city. She gave birth to her daughter Nirelie shortly after, and the Half-Elvish girl grew up in the embassy around the diplomats and the Human courtiers visiting. In her adolescent years, Nir’elie - who among her Human friends went by “Nira” to not challenge their Elvish pronunciation too much - showed a talent for diplomacy and persuasion, making many see the charming nature of her mother in her. Her father had grown older in the meantime, as men are wont to do, and as he saw his life drift away, he encouraged his daughter to take up duties alike Imiele, despite the fact that as ambassador, her mother would likely not be replaced in decades, maybe centuries. Nonetheless, Nira took delight in early diplomatic travels, and she was even considered for an official position at the court of Waterdeep when she approached the age of majority, at that point being far younger than pure Elves would be. With her majority, dictated by her human side, came another element that had not been known to her for all her youth, which likewise came from her father’s side. Her father’s family was an ancient one, and there were legends about ancestors dabbling in sorcery, although specifics were not known, and the last such person had been recorded in a time even his grandparents could not remember. Nira’s lessons in history, just as was befitting her nobility, included the more magical part of Elvish tradition, and as she tried her understanding of spellcasting, she found herself surprised at the actual success, if one would call it that. Not in the way of a wizard, but from her own talent within, Nira was touching magic, although the results were often different from what one would expect according to what the books on arcana said. After her puberty, a strange form of magic had manifested itself in Nira, though that was all the learned among the courtiers could say. Soon, Nira came to a conclusion in her youthful decisions, and resolved that she would travel to meet the Elves from which her mother stemmed, in the hope of receiving assistance, for magic was said to be well known to them. There, she learned that her abilities likely stemmed from the God Amaunator, worshipped by humans of the fallen Netheril Empire, who had many generations ago interfered with the fate of his human worshippers, blessing a line of their nobility with his powers of life and light. It was not clear why for the first time in generations these powers had shown themselves in Nira, and to find the answer to that, she spent years in the Elvish lands, before travelling the former Netherese lands. In all her studies, she found that there were humans far away now, to whom the law of Amaunator was to be brought to liberate them, and so, Nira made her way back to Waterdeep, and from there took a ship far across the ocean, when she learned of it. Adventure Hook: Nira believes that her Divine Soul was given to her because she must liberate peoples far away, thus believing her mission to have led her to Eskarya.